Police Magic
by halcyondaze
Summary: After a little accident, Mihoshi leaves to prove to Kiyone that she's not as incompetent as everyone thinks she is. My first humor fic...be kind! Please R&R!


**Police Magic**  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: After a little accident, Mihoshi leaves to prove to Kione that she's not as incompetent as everyone thinks she is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi Muyo! gang. They belong to the people at AIC, TV Tokyo, and Pioneer Entertainment. Those lucky people! Don't sue me, for I am a lowly college girl!  
  
Author's note: Well, after writing 5 chapters of my (Put a Character Name Here)! fics, I'm taking a small break. Don't worry, I'll be back to those fics as soon as I finished manipulating Mihoshi and Kione for a while.  
  
==============================  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ahh, another beautiful day.  
  
Azaka: That is my line, thank you.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Oh, sorry.  
  
Kamidake: The nerve of some people...  
  
==============================  
  
**POLICE MAGIC**  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  


**_Where did you go? Wait a minute, Mr. Criminal!  
If you hide, I can't arrest you!  
  
Oh dear, because of my missiles that missed  
the whole city is full of holes, isn't it?  
The moon has waned,  
I wonder if it's also because I shot it.   
  
It's a POLICE MAGIC!  
If you wanna see me,  
You can whistle whenever you want! _**  


  
As the Mysterious Voice has previously mentioned, it is a beautiful day. Birds are singing, a light breeze is whistling through the trees, Azaka and Kamidake are taking a nap, and the big house with the red roof sits peacefully by the lake. And yes, I did say peacefully.   
  
I know what the first thought in your head was: She's setting us up for this story in an incredibly corny way. And you know what, you'd be right! Anyway, the second thought in your head was probably: "Is this Tenchi Masaki's house?" And to that I'd have to say "Of course!"   
  
_Reader_: Did Aeka and Ryoko finally kill one another fighting over Tenchi?  
  
**Ryoko-chan**: Nope!  
  
_Reader_: Did Washu cause a thermonuclear meltdown and it wiped out all   
living things in the house?  
  
**Ryoko-chan**: Nope again! Do you wanna know?  
  
Ryoko-chan A: You do wanna know!  
  
Ryoko-chan B: C'mon, let us show you!   
  
(A/N: Sorry...I couldn't pass on that opportunity...Just think "No Need for a Genius")  
  
_Reader_: *runs away in terror*  
  
Anyway, back to the story. Now that I've made it clear that nobody is dead, let me tell you what's really happened:  
  
Kione and Mihoshi stood in the new "window" of the Masaki residence as everyone else lay on the floor unconscious.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't hit the safety when I told you not to, Mihoshi!" Kione ridiculed her partner.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kione! I thought you said to unlock the safety."  
  
"Why would I tell you to release the safety on the stun laser? Now we have to get everyone up and they won't be able to walk for about a day. Somehow I don't get the idea that they're going to like that very much. I'm not even going to mention that you crashed Yagami into the lake causing every window in the house to shatter. You are completely hopeless, Mihoshi." Kione said as she was pulling Tenchi onto the couch.  
  
"I didn't mean to do it Kione. Why do you always blame me for everything, Kione?" Mihoshi asked, trying to readjust Ryoko so it didn't look like she just fell about fifteen feet from the rafters she was sitting in.  
  
"Because everything is your fault, Mihoshi!"  
  
Mihoshi's blue eyes suddenly began to fill with tears and she promptly dropped Ryoko to the floor and went to her room, slamming the door.  
  
Kione sighed and started to wake everyone up.  
  
"What happened?" Tenchi asked. "Wha? I can't move!"  
  
"Mihoshi released the stun laser. You'll be just fine tomorrow." Kione explained, waking Sasami and Ryo-ohki up.  
  
"What's all this noise out here?" Washu asked, walking out of her lab finding people scattered throughout the living room. "Never mind, I don't really want to know."  
  
"Miss Washu! Great, you weren't effected by the laser. Can you help me please?" Kione said, slapping Aeka lightly on the face to wake her up.  
  
Hesitantly Washu agreed and in no time everyone had been brought back to full consciousness except Ryoko. Washu just looked at her.  
  
"I think we should leave her like that." She said.  
  
"Miss Washu!" Kione said.  
  
"Yes, leave that demon just like she is!" Aeka called from the floor. "Ugh, why can't I move?" She asked, missing the explanation that had been given to Tenchi.  
  
"Miss Aeka, please!" Kione said.  
  
"Ok, fine." Washu said as she slapped Ryoko in the face.  
  
Suddenly Ryoko snapped awake and screamed as loud as anyone had ever heard anyone scream. Washu fell over twitching.  
  
"I can't hear anything!" She was repeating over and over.  
  
"What the hell happened to me?!" Ryoko asked, standing up.  
  
"You can move?" Kione asked, stunned. (get it, stunned? ugh, never mind)  
  
"Yeah, barely. How did I get down here? I was sitting up there." Ryoko said, pointing toward the rafters.   
  
"Why can she move? What's going on here?!" Aeka was screaming from the floor.  
  
"Mihoshi used Yagami's stun laser by accident. You should be fine tomorrow. I just don't understand how Ryoko escaped all the effects of the laser..." Kione said.  
  
"Galaxy Police stun lasers? They've never had an effect on me."  
  
"Then why were you unconscious on the floor?"  
  
Ryoko hiccupped loudly and shrugged.  
  
"She was probably drunk and fell off the rafter!" Aeka screamed.  
  
By this time, Washu's hearing had returned to about 65% and she stood up.   
  
"Where's Mihoshi?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Miao, miao." Ryo-ohki seconded (is that a word?) the inquiry.  
  
"She went to her room crying." Kione said, falling back on the couch.  
  
Ryoko teleported to Mihoshi's room and quickly teleported back with a small piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"She's not there, Kione. She left this though." Ryoko said, trying to read the paper. "Mihoshi writes in pictographs? I can't read this."  
  
"Give me that." Kione said, grabbing the paper away."Oh, no." She said to herself.  
  
"What is it, Kione?" Tenchi asked as Ryoko suddenly threw her arms around him. It was the perfect opportunity. He couldn't move. Tenchi just gave Ryoko a look.  
  
Kione got up and ran to the window.   
  
"Oh, no!" She said again.  
  
"Will you just tell us?!" Aeka screamed impatiently.  
  
"How can she still talk if she was stunned?" Ryoko asked, still latched onto Tenchi.  
  
"Shut-up, Ryoko!" Aeka called.  
  
"Mihoshi left and took Yagami with her!" Kione said, sitting back on the couch.  
  
"She left? Where did she go?" Tenchi asked.  
_  
_

**What kind of crime did you commit?  
'Cause I really don't know very well, but...   
It's okay. The crime is not major or minor  
matsu mo take mo ume mo nai wa  
o-sakana kuwaeta NEKO mo  
issho ni oi-kakechau kara**  


  


**_It's a POLICE MAGIC!  
If you gonna need me,  
You can whistle whenever you want!   
  
What, oh dear, I can't stop.  
I've been overtaken. Wait up!   
Well, well, a screw in a place like this.  
One came off, oh dear.  
Although I am on the job  
for the sake of interstellar peace... _**  


  
Mihoshi stealthy guided Yagami through the galaxy. She wasn't going to let Kione continue to think that she was the most incompetent Galaxy Police officer in the universe. She'd had her share of glory. After all, she had nearly caught Ryoko. Almost.  
  
By a stroke of luck, or perhaps fate?, Mihoshi came across a bank robbery on a planet just west of Mars. After forgetting to lock Yagami's break in place, Mihoshi managed to capture the thief, surprisingly enough after she crashed into the bank. Luckily nobody was hurt but millions of Jurai currency was now all over the street. After a lengthy apology, Mihoshi threw the thief into a stasis cell and left the planet as quickly as she could.  
  
Not long after, she found someone driving with an expired space license. After he decided to take off, Mihoshi managed to catch him by accidentally using the still un-locked stun laser instead of the communication device to advise him to stop.  
  
After a day of crime fighting, Yagami was full of criminals. From bank robbers, to tax evaders. She even caught two spaceship hijackers and a young graffiti artist.   
  
Satisfied with her day, Mihoshi headed home and managed to actually land Yagami into subspace like she was supposed to.  
  
"I'm back!" Mihoshi called as she stepped into the Masaki residence. She was greeted with three glares and Sasami.  
  
"Welcome back, Mihoshi!" Sasami called.  
  
"Oh, dear. You still can't move?"  
  
"Of course we can't! Thanks to your incompetency." Aeka screamed. She was still on the floor. Nobody had bothered to move her.  
  
"Mihoshi, where have you been? Kione and Ryoko left in Ryo-ohki to go find you!" Tenchi said.  
  


**_O.K. POLICE MAGIC!  
If you wanna see me...  
  
I've lost sight of him.  
I'll leave it to the wind, to search him out.  
A wind in space... is there any such thing?...  
_**  


"They did?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
Washu sighed angrily.   
  
"Let's go contact them. I'm sure I can pick up Ryo-ohki's communication system from my lab."   
  
And with that the tiny genius led Mihoshi into her lab leaving Tenchi, Aeka, and Sasami lying where they had been all day.  
  
"Don't touch anything!" Washu said as she noticed something had caught Mihoshi's eye.  
  
Washu sat at her holo-laptop and starting typing furiously. Finally she sat back and sighed.  
  
"What is it, Miss Washu?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"I can't contact Ryo-ohki through her communication systems. That only means that she's in her cabbit form."  
  
"Doesn't Ryo-ohki give the same readings in her cabbit form as when she's a spaceship? Couldn't you find her like that?" Mihoshi suggested.  
  
Washu looked at Mihoshi in amazement.  
  
"How did you know that?" She asked, already punching in the search information of Ryo-ohki.  
  
Mihoshi shrugged and Washu fell out of her chair.   
  
After recovering from her fall, Washu finished the search process.  
  
"Ryo-ohki isn't on a planet. She's floating in space."  
  
"Floating in space? Oh, dear, what about Ryoko and Kione?"  
  
"She might not be literally floating in space. Sometimes ships can be resistant to searches by computer. They're probably on a ship."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Somewhere near Saturn."  
  
Mihoshi stood up and started out of the lab.  
  
"Where are you going, bubble head?" Washu asked.  
  
"I'm going to help Kione and Ryoko." Mihoshi said as it should have been obvious. She left the lab.  
  
Mihoshi grabbed her control cube and teleported back into Yagami only after a few doors and windows fly open by themselves and a cat fell from who knows where and landed on Tenchi's lap and promptly went to sleep.  
  
"Where's she going?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"She's going after Ryoko and Kione."  
  
"By herself?"  
  
"She can handle it. Oh, where did this cat come from?"  
  


**_POLICE MAGIC!  
If you wanna see me,  
You can whistle whenever you want!... _**  


  
Mihoshi had no trouble finding the spaceship. It was huge. How could this thing not show up on Washu's computer?  
  
She pressed the communication button and announced who she was and calmly asked whoever happened to be piloting the ship to let her friends go. She was answered by a young man with burning orange eyes.  
  
"Go away." Was all he said.  
  
"Don't force me to fire at you." Mihoshi said.  
  
The young man scoffed. "Whatever!"  
  
Mihoshi fired a warning shot next to the ship.  
  
"Whoa!" The man said. "What do you want?"  
  
"My friends are on that ship. I want them back."  
  
"Who? These two?"   
  
Suddenly Mihoshi could see Kione locked in a cell screaming that she was with the Galaxy Police and demanding that the young man Mihoshi was talking to and his associates give up immediately. Then a topless Ryoko inside what looked like a giant beaker flashed onto the screen. She was scowling, covering herself with her arms. Whatever she was inside of, she couldn't teleport out of and Ryo-ohki was in a stasis cell next to her.  
  
"Yes, those two and the little cabbit. I want them back immediately or I will be forced to fire upon your ship and arrest you."  
  
The young man didn't reply and turned off the communication device. About a minute later the spaceship took off. Mihoshi quickly followed. After about an hour of out maneuvering, the spaceship stopped. Mihoshi, forgetting the brake once again, accidentally crashed Yagami into it. Shrugging off the accident, she boarded the ship and arrested everyone she could find.  
  
"Mihoshi? When did you get here?" Kione asked as Mihoshi let her out of the cell.  
  
"Forget about that! Get me out of here!" Ryoko shouted from the beaker.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of trying to break the thing open, Mihoshi finally found the lock and got Ryoko out and gave her a blanket to cover herself with. Mihoshi also released Ryo-ohki and the four of them went over to Yagami, which was now overflowing with criminals. Even the bridge was getting a bit crowded.  
  
"Did you capture all of these people yourself, Mihoshi?" Kione asked as they headed to the closest Galaxy Police station to drop all the criminals off.  
  
"Yeah." Mihoshi said proudly as they docked the ship.  
  
Mihoshi turned all of her reports in and made her verbal reports as Ryoko was hiding under the control panel to avoid being seen by other Galaxy Police officers who would actually throw her in jail unlike Kione and Mihoshi. After all of that, they headed home.  
  
"I'm impressed, Mihoshi." Tenchi said the next morning when she told her tale of the adventures of the day before.  
  
"Yeah Mihoshi. That was great!" Sasami said, giving everyone breakfast.  
  
"Yes, I am rather surprised that you managed to catch all those criminals. Dumb luck, I suppose." Aeka said.  
  
"I liked you better when you were lying motionless on the floor. I would like you even more if you couldn't speak." Ryoko quipped.  
  
"What did you say?" Aeka demanded.  
  
"Now you two, stop it." Sasami scolded.  
  
"You did a good job, Mihoshi. Just promise me one thing though." Kione said.  
  
"Sure, anything for you Kione."  
  
"NEVER take Yagami again and use it as a battering ram. The Galaxy Police has received seven reports of you crashing into buildings and ships."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kione..."  
  


**_If you leave it to me,  
I'll resolve it soon! All right! _**  


  
--------------  
~The End~  
Hmm, my first humor fic...  
Please R&R!  
A/N: **_Police Magic_** is property of AIC and Pioneer Entertainment. Music and Arrangement by Seikou Nagaoka. Lyrics by Natsuko Karedo. I don't own it!  
  
  
  



End file.
